1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to herbal remedies. More particularly, the present invention relates to application of herbs in the form of a bandage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for herbal mixture have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,614, titled Burn Treatment Compositions Containing Herbal Mix, invented by Liu Yong, a new Burn Treatment Composition which provides healing to the skin of people who have received burns or are afflicted with other skin complications that require healing. The inventive device includes effective amounts of Chinese rhubarb, calcium hydroxide, Sanguisorba officinalis rhizome, common camphor, Coptis chinensis rhizome, Phellodendron amurense bark and Oldenlandia diffusa roxd.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention includes effective amounts of Chinese rhubarb, calcium hydroxide, Sanguisorba officinalis rhizome, common camphor, Coptis chinensis rhizome, Phellodendron amurense bark and Oldenlandia diffusa roxd. The present invention is a kind of herbal bandage made of mixture of White Pepper, Dried Ginger Rhizome and Cinnamon Twig powder combined with adhesive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,089, titled Extract Solution and Herbal Mixture for Treatment of Hepatiti, invented by Tarek Shawkat, a newly formulated herbal mixture and herbal nasal drops are provided for ethical use and treatment of vital hepatitis diseases. The herbal formulation is in two parts, which may be used separately or together, including (1) an oral herbal formulation including coarse granules of 9 herbs, ground and added together in specific ratios, and (2) nasal drops prepared from the extract of a single herb, namely Ecballium Elaterium A. Rich.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a mixture of an oral herbal formulation including coarse granules of 9 herbs, ground and added together in specific ratios, and (2) nasal drops prepared from the extract of a single herb, namely Ecballium elaterium A. Rich. The present invention is a kind of herbal bandage made of mixture of White Pepper, Dried Ginger Rhizome and Cinnamon Twig powder with adhesive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,503, titled Herbal Dietary Supplement, invented by Rosalba Emanuel-King, a dietary supplements is described containing in solution at least two herbal ingredients selected from a group consisting of: mullen leaf, witch hazel, baptisia (wild indigo), marshmallow root (Althea officianales), Potentilla tormentilla, myrrh, agrimony, blood root (sanguinaria), bistort, echinacea, parsley, eucalyptus, wintergreen, rosemary, ginger, sandalwood, sweet almond, sassafrass, linseed and castor. When ingested transcutaneously the product is holistically effective for reduction of plaque and for treating symptons of gingivitis, gum disorders, cold sores, oral boils, herpes simplex, pimples and acne vulgaris. The holistic product is carried in a treatment medium which may be a liquid solution, drops, gum drops, lozenges, chewing gum, breath dots, toothpaste, a skin patch, an oral rinse, a cream, a poultice, a suppository, a vapor, an inhalter and/or a douche.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is contains in solution at least two herbal ingredients selected from a group consisting of: mullen leaf, witch hazel, baptisia (wild indigo), marshmallow root (Althea officianales), Potentilla tormentilla, myrrh, agrimony, blood root (sanguinaria), bistort, echinacea, parsley, eucalyptus, wintergreen, rosemary, ginger, sandalwood, sweet almond, sassafrass, linseed and castor. The patented invention is ingested. The present invention is a kind of herbal bandage made of mixture of White Pepper, Dried Ginger Rhizome and Cinnamon Twig powder with adhesive. The present invention includes a method of use having the following steps:
i) locate Yintang (position between the eyebrows) PA1 ii) locate a point on the top left outside of nostril PA1 iii) locate a point on the top right outside of nostril PA1 iv) apply an oval bandage to each located point PA1 i) locate Yintang PA1 ii) locate a point on the top left outside of nostril PA1 iii) locate a point on the top right outside of nostril PA1 iv) apply an oval bandage to each located point
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,665, titled Compositions of Oats and Nettle Extracts to Be Used as a Food Additive or Pharmaceutic Preparation in Human Health Care, invented by Joseph Kovacs, a food supplement composition is described containing an oat extract and an extract of nettle (Urtica). The combined extracts can be in the form of powder which is added to a beverage or any fruit juice to provide a nutritional drink. The composition can also be used for the treatment of a dysfunction of a warm blooded mammal. The products can be taken in various forms such as dried powdered mix with a liquid, as a pill, tablet, capsule, or for nasal delivery.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an oat extract and an extract of nettle (Urtica). The combined extracts are added, in the form of powder, to a beverage or any fruit juice to provide a nutritional drink. The patented invention is formed into dried powdered mix with a liquid, as a pill, tablet, capsule, or for nasal delivery. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
Numerous innovations for a herbal mixture have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.